


i didn't ask for this (but i'm not complaining)

by bigmenwinthese



Series: Responsible Adults Taking Care Of Traumatized Children [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eggpire, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Minecraft Realism, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, The Author Regrets Nothing, based on one of the clips i watched on youtube, guys please make this a tag, i love tommy and purpled friendship, its the egg's fault, like i love tubbo and ranboo friendship, purpled in a lore what will he do, sam and puffy do be collecting this children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/pseuds/bigmenwinthese
Summary: Staying neutral in a server full of wars and bloodshed is a bit difficult for Purpled, to say the least. Ever since he joined, he stayed out of all the wars and conflict and watched it happen from afar, unless Dream or Punz told him to. He was like that one extra person who isn’t important, and only spoke to him when they needed something from him.Purpled was content with it, he tells himself. He saw how the server affected people his age when you get involved in everything.---Or, Purpled got hired by the Eggpire but he doesn't want to kill anybody, so he tries to escape. But then his soon to be parents saves him.
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Antfrost & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | Captain Puffy & Grayson | Purpled, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Luke | Punz, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Darryl Noveschosch, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Responsible Adults Taking Care Of Traumatized Children [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132058
Comments: 24
Kudos: 436





	i didn't ask for this (but i'm not complaining)

**Author's Note:**

> **REMINDER THIS IS ALL FICTION**
> 
> My imagination was just running wild and this is how I celebrate Purpled finally getting in the lore (even though I'm scared for his character because we all know how it usually went with minors *COUGH* Tommy Tubbo Ranboo *COUGH*) and hey, he might join the traumatized children corner soon :)
> 
> Forgive me if this seems OOC, I try my best.

Staying neutral in a server full of wars and bloodshed is a bit difficult for Purpled, to say the least. Ever since he joined, he stayed out of all the wars and conflict and watched it happen from afar, unless Dream or Punz told him to. He was like that one extra person who isn’t important, and only spoke to him when they needed something from him. 

Purpled was content with it, he tells himself. He saw how the server affected people his age when you get involved in everything.

Tommy getting exiled twice, losing his brothers and friends, almost taking his last life, Tubbo running a nation he wasn’t even supposed to and losing his country that he died for three times, and then Ranboo, one of the newest members, a guy who has memory problems and immediately being labeled as a traitor while being forced to choose sides when he doesn’t want to. 

It was almost terrifying, how adults are supposed to take care of the people younger than them, but so far they’ve caused nothing but violence. That’s why Purpled stayed away, because he was scared. He doesn’t want to deal with all the trauma and the horror of losing something you care about, but he feels slightly guilty for being a bystander to almost everything that has happened. 

He always used to follow Dream or Punz around, thinking of them as his role models. But that quickly changed when Dream was put in prison, and Punz had become infected and became one of the Eggpire. 

Speaking of the egg, Purpled heard about it from Ponk, and stated that they wanted something from the teen. 

Of course, as usual, he accepts, thinking that this would probably be just a one time thing, and people would immediately forget about him so he could go on with his day. What he wasn’t expecting was for Bad, Ant and Punz to show up at his secret base where he had been waiting, Ponk nervously trailing behind them. 

Purpled saw how Punz and Ant’s eyes were a different color, and Bad was dressed in black and white instead of red. He kept his ground, watching them closely, keeping his grip firm at the grip of his sword. 

“This better be good.” He stated, trying to sound intimidating as possible as he appeared behind them. It was difficult, considering he is literally a seventeen year old who is talking to three grown men with fully enchanted netherite armor and weapons, but Hypixel taught him a lot of things. 

“Where did you come from?” Bad was the first to speak up, turning his head ever so slowly as he placed his trident away from Ponk’s neck. Purpled tried his best to stop his shoulders from tensing up, even if it took a lot of effort from him. 

“That doesn’t matter. I heard from Ponk you want something from me?” Purpled met Ponk’s gaze, who was eyeing him nervously and making a silent communication saying to go along with it. “So..who’s the one in charge here?” 

There was a still silence for a moment, as the three glanced at each other. “How much did Ponk tell you about our arrangement?” Bad asked, and the teen wondered what the hell happened to the sweet and kind person who used to give him muffins. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

The older man laughed bitterly. “It doesn’t matter who’s the one in charge. The one in charge right now isn’t here, but we’re the ones representing them.” 

He eyed the other warily, lips forming into a thin line. “Okay...so what’s the deal then?” 

“Ponk told us that you would be able to take out someone.” Bad stepped forward, his white eyes staring intensely in his violet ones. “Do you know someone by the name of...Captain Puffy?” 

Purpled thought about it for a moment. Sure, he has heard about her from others, but he never really met her. From what he learned, apparently she used to be a captain of a pirate crew, but then later on decided to settle in the SMP after being invited. Puffy seemed like a nice person, so he was a bit confused as of why the Eggpire wanted to take her out. 

“...Yes, I do.” He finally replied, slightly tilting his head to the side. 

“Hm, then what do you say about taking her out? You’ll be rewarded greatly.” 

There was a short pause. “What if I don’t want to?”

Bad let out a hum of acknowledgement as he smirked, before slowly approaching the teen which immediately set alarms in his head. Purpled unsheathed his sword, even if he isn’t wearing any armor right now. “Stay where you are. Don’t come any closer.” He muttered, loud enough for them to hear. 

He could probably take them on, or just pearl his way out, but that would mean running away and possibly situating a wild goose chase. So he stayed where he was standing, despite the other three stepping forward and approaching closer in a menacing manner. 

“Say...Purpled. How would you like to see the egg first before we make amends? You might love it.” Bad was uncharastically sweet and innocent all of the sudden, and his voice sent chills down his spine. Punz and Ant both stood on both sides of the older man, weapons out in hand. Ponk stayed behind them, only having golden and diamond armor, nervously glancing at the scene before him. 

Purpled’s eyes flickered towards the entrance, and he cursed underneath his breath. _Fuck it_ , he mused, before pulling out an ender pearl and throwing it above their heads, startling the others in surprise. 

Ant darted forward towards him first with his sword, but he managed to dodge the attack just as Punz grazed his trident on his shoulder. He let out a hiss in pain and managed to teleport out of the cave in time, his feet landing in the cold water. He heard Bad shout something as he threw another, doing a mock salute as he made his great escape. 

The teen managed to get as far as he could away from the older men, running through the craters of L’Manberg and avoiding the red crimson vines growing out of the bedrock below, aggressively using the ender pearls to get as far away as possible. He ran along the path, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He didn’t know why he did that just now, but he figured it was for the best. 

He wasn’t about to become a fucking assassin and kill someone- sure, he fought against lots of people in Hypixel and Bedwars, but he never intentionally murdered someone, only stopping when his opponent is knocked out but still breathing. Besides, Purpled did promise himself to try and stay away from most conflicts as possible. 

He saw a familiar blond wearing a red and white shirt talking to a female rainbow-colored sheep, and opted to ask them for help, but then quickly decided against it since they were too far away. Before he could run any further, he felt a stinging pain on his ankle, and then falling to the ground with a thud. 

Purpled looked down to see an arrow sticking out, blood seeping out through his jeans. He cursed underneath his breath for getting distracted and got up to move again, despite the aching pain. His attempt was futile when Punz appeared, blocking his way to escape, and Bad and Ant had managed to catch up to them. 

“You weren’t gonna try and get out of this, were you?” Bad slowly approached him, and Purpled responded with unsheathing his sword, his stance a bit wobbly due to the pain in his leg and shoulder. He didn’t have any potions or gapples in his inventory, let alone a shield to protect himself, and he accidentally ran out of ender pearls. 

“Listen, just leave me alone, okay? I don’t care about the stupid egg- or whatever the fuck that is.” 

“I’m afraid that can’t happen.” Punz intervened, stepping forward, the tips of the trident still glazed with his blood from earlier. The teen watched them carefully, waiting to make their first move. There’s a chance he might lose this fight since it’s three against one, but he can still fight, even with major injuries and without any armor.  
  


Is that a bit cocky for him to say? Maybe, but he won’t let his guard down this time. 

“HEY! Get away from him!” A loud shout came from above, and Puffy and Sam both landed in between them, both dawned in netherite armor and swords sheathed and ready to slice. Purpled blinked in surprise upon their sudden intrusion, but he supposed he was silently thankful for it. He also saw Tommy from the corner of his eye, hiding behind the corner. They met each other’s gaze, and Tommy nodded his head as a saying ‘I’ll get you out of here in secret’. 

“It’s best if you don’t intervene in this.” Bad scowled as he looked at Puffy, his brows narrowed. “We just wanted to show Purpled the egg and hopefully he’ll like to join us.”

“He’s just a kid, Bad! Leave him out of this!” Puffy argued, and Purpled was about to protest, because he is not (he might be a minor but that doesn’t mean he’s a child), but was abruptly stopped when he heard a weird voice talking that seems to be coming from the male creeper hybrid. 

“PLAYER PURPLED IS A FRIEND OF TOMMYINNIT… THEREFORE HE IS ALSO UNDER MY PROTECTION… I WILL NOT LET YOU INJURE HIM…” 

“Why are you talking like that?” Purpled asked, glancing up to Sam in pure confusion. It's like he’s some sort of character from...what’s it called again? Animal Crossing, was it? 

“That’s not important right now. Tommy, get Purpled out of here!” 

“Aye aye, captain!” 

Puffy then clashed swords with Bad and dodged a hit from Ant shortly after Tommy responded, immediately dodging Punz’s fired arrow. Sam stopped the other from capturing the teen as Purpled was suddenly getting dragged away by the loud blond, who yanked him away from the others and made a run for it. 

The pain only got worse, and it was starting to slow them down. “Wait! Tommy- stop!” Purpled stopped in his tracks, which made the other also stop into a halt as he looked back at him in concern. He hated that look, and the arrow sticking out of his ankle wasn’t helping the situation. Admittedly, he debated on pulling it out, but that would probably make it worse.

“Oh shit- I’m sorry, uh- Don’t worry big man! We’re almost there!” Tommy reassured him, wrapping the other’s arm around his shoulder as he placed a hand around his waist for support. The two were slowly but surely making their way to the holy lands, apparently where it's the only safe place away from the infected. 

Purpled listened to the other ramble about how things are going to be fine and that he shouldn’t worry about it. He could only stay silent in response as he looked up, immediately regretting it as soon as he saw a red figure in the distance.

“Sam Nook and Puffy got everything under control, I’m sure of it-” 

“Uh, Tommy…”

“-we’re gonna get your leg and your shoulder fixed up-”

“Tommy.”

“-that’s a nasty cut there, by the way. Was it from a trident?”

“Oh my Ender- _Tommy!_ Look in front of you!” He snapped, making the blond turn his head and follow his gaze. Skeppy was standing in the middle of the way to the holy lands, and Purpled is pretty sure that the last time either of them had seen him, he looked like he bathed in diamonds. 

But this...he looked like he just went through a bloodbath. 

“Skeppy? The fuck happened to you man? Since when did you turn red and shit..?” Tommy asked, trying his best to lighten the mood with a joke as he looked up to the older man, but failed when the other said nothing, and only started approaching them while staring with his dull and hollow red eyes. 

“Tommy-” Purpled unsheathed his sword, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. “We can take him on. Do you have a sword with you?” 

Tommy looked a bit uncertain as he pulled out a crossbow. “We’re not gonna kill him, right?” 

“No, of course not. We just have to knock him out-” 

“Or we could just slow him down and make a run for it.”

“Are you serious? I can’t even stand up properly!” 

“Aren’t you a great fighter, Mr.Bedwars? WHat happened to you being cocky and shit?” 

“You-! I could barely run with an arrow sticking out of my ankle!” 

“Listen-” Tommy immediately cut himself off when his eyes suddenly widened in surprise when he looked over the other’s shoulder. “Behind you!” 

Purpled followed where he was pointing out, but he was suddenly on the ground within a few seconds after getting hit by something, and his vision started to black out as he dropped his sword. He saw a pair of red eyes as he could hear his name being yelled and what seemed to be the sound of someone thrashing around and struggling. 

And then, the whole world went back. 

...

“Purpled-! Let him go!” Tommy continued to thrash around in Skeppy’s arms, kicking and struggling his way out of the man’s grasp. “Get your hands off me!” The other teen was being carried away by Punz, who swung him over his shoulder like a rag doll. 

Tommy started to panic even more when Skeppy started dragging him, despite his attempts of protest. In a swift movement, he jabbed the other man’s nose and kicked him on the knee before tackling Punz and catching him off guard. 

Purpled was thrown to the ground, his purple hoodie stained with his own blood. Tommy only continued to fight his way out despite getting beaten down, as the others were stronger than he is. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as it reminded him of a green hooded man, towering before him to show that he’s weak and vulnerable and helpless-

_ No, not now, _ the blond shook those thoughts away, forcing himself to man up and fight back. He has to get himself and Purpled to the Holy Lands until Sam and Puffy comes back. He unsheathed the Axe of Peace and began swinging at the other two, hoping it would at least scare them off. 

Tommy pulled out his shield as he tried to dodge their attacks while also keeping Purpled out of harm’s way, stalling for more time. His axe was suddenly knocked away from his hand as he was shoved down to the ground, and there was suddenly an aching pain on his chest when Ant stepped down to crush his ribs. Well, almost, but it hurts like hell. 

He struggled to breath and was on the verge of passing out, when he saw a flash of green right before his eyes. “Sam Nook!” Tommy grinned widely, regaining his strength as he tried to get back up on his feet. The older man managed to scare off Ant while Puffy refrained Punz from getting to Purpled. 

“ARE YOU OKAY TOMMYINNIT…?” 

“I’m okay!” The teen replied, watching as the two of the infected scrambled off, knowing that they’ll just have to come back another day. Puffy had a concerned look on her face as she carried Purpled in her arms, before looking back up to the two of them.

“Come on, let’s get you two patched up.”

…

The first he felt upon waking up was how his body was aching all over, and he’ll probably never get used to that feeling. Purpled stifled a groan as he looked around, scanning the room he was in. He saw Tommy sitting next to his bed, talking to Sam on the other side. 

Why is he here? What- He tried to recall the events that happened before he went unconscious, and that’s when it hit him. He had a meeting with the Eggpire and he escaped before they could even seal the deal, but he also got hurt in the process, which is something he’d never want to experience again. 

_ Oh Ender- _ were they gonna kill him because he didn’t do his job? Is he gonna get hunted down by then? He should’ve built a safe bunker when he first thought about it. They know where his house is, and even with enough gear, he’s not sure if he could take them all out in one go- 

“Hey hey- breathe, Purpled. Are you still with me?” A gentle and calm voice suddenly said, and Purpled didn’t even realize he started hyperventilating. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. 

When he finally calmed down, he saw how Sam had his hands on both of his shoulders and how he was curling in on himself, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Purpled then awkwardly buried his face on the crook of his neck, hearing the other whisper reassurances to him. 

Well, this is embarrassing. Why did he just do that? Purpled never cries in front of someone, especially not with _ these _ people. He then felt someone hold his hand, realizing it was Tommy. “It’s okay, big man. I sometimes panic and shit too.” He assured as if he read his thoughts with a grin. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked, his voice laced with concern. Even when no one could see through the mask, Purpled could practically see the way his brows were narrowed and his lips forming into a thin line. 

“I’m calm now...everything hurts like shit tho.” He finally replied, slowly sitting up straight as he pulled away. He realized his purpled hoodie must’ve been taken off, because he was only wearing the white shirt underneath with his pair of jeans. His shoulder had been bandaged and so is his ankle, which is still stinging with pain a little. 

The creeper hybrid let out a sigh of what seems to be relief, before moving his hand to ruffle his brown-blonde hair. “Don’t worry, you’ll be safe here. Tommy, can you see if Puffy had finished breakfast yet?” He then asked, turning to the other. 

Tommy frowned. “Do I really have to?” When Sam responded with crossing his arms and silence, he stood up from his seat. “Okay, dad. I’ll go, but I’m the one who’s getting the first five pancakes!” 

Purpled blinked in confusion as Tommy left the room and walked down the stairs to find the older woman. Did he just...call him  _ dad _ ? Sam doesn’t seem too fazed about it at all, it was more like he was  _ happy  _ about it. 

“Is there something going on that I should know about..?” He hesitantly asked, glancing over to the older man in question, purple eyes fixated on that green creeper mask of his. 

“Oh- I guess you haven’t heard. I basically adopted Tommy, legally now, since Phil...wasn’t exactly a nice father.” 

Huh. That’s interesting. Purpled only knew about Phil during that fateful day, because everyone watched the father kill his own son. He never knew what happened after that, but then he saw what happened on Doomsday. He never knew Tommy was actually one of Phil’s sons. 

Purpled sorta got reminded of his own family life. He ran away from home because his father was dead and his mother didn’t exactly understand what he wanted. He ran away to Hypixel where he was taught how to survive on his own without needing anyone to support him, so Purpled never had anyone close to a parental figure in his whole life. 

His thoughts were cut short when Sam suddenly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently as comfort, snapping him back to reality. “You okay bud?” 

“Yeah...just thinking.” He hesitantly replied. Although the hybrid doesn’t seem to buy it, he decided not to push further. They then heard Tommy call them downstairs for breakfast. Purpled figured that he could walk on his own but his ankle wasn’t feeling any better. 

Sam noticed him struggling to get out of bed, so he immediately and gently pushed him back down. “You could stay here for a while. I’ll bring you some food and then we’ll talk about what happened.” 

“Okay.” Purpled replied nonchalantly, his energy wasted enough to even protest against it as he watched him leave the room. He silently stirred to the side and felt...safe? It was strange. This was different than all those other times he was neutral and stayed out of the conflicts and wars. It felt as if he was at peace, where he didn’t have to worry about getting stabbed in the back. 

He silently waited as Sam returned with a plate of pancakes, Puffy and Tommy trailing behind him. A small table was set down on his lap so he’ll be able to eat properly without any repercussions. Purpled muttered a quick “thank you” and began eating as they started discussing what happened. 

“So...care to tell us why you were mingling with the bad guys?” Tommy asked first, looking at the other with curiosity. 

Purpled hesitated for a moment, before setting his fork down and telling them everything. About how Ponk had told him they wanted something from him, and it turns out they wanted for him to assassinate Puffy. He was holding back tears as he rambled about not wanting to kill anyone and wanting to stay out of trouble as possible, but it seems that won’t be happening in this case. 

Sam and Puffy looked at each other for a moment, before Sam placed a hand on his back as he gently rubbed circles to calm him down whilst Tommy stayed uncharastically silent. Puffy on the other hand, looked furious, but not at him, of course. She muttered something under her breath, before turning back to look at Purpled. 

“You’re welcome to stay here if you want to. I’m sure Sam wouldn’t mind another son.” The female hybrid jokingly said, trying to ease the tension a little. 

“Ah- well...are you sure?” Purpled asked, a bit unsure. 

“You could help me and Tommy at the hotel so I can keep watch at you at all times. How does that sound?” Sam suggested. Tommy looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. 

Purpled never really considered himself to be an emotional person, as he always focused on his own benefits and never really interacted much with other people. But for this, maybe he’ll make an exception. Who knows, maybe he’ll experience having a family again.

“Thank you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Puffy: ***sees a traumatized child***  
>  Also them: Ah yes, my time has come.
> 
> The ending seems rushed so I'm sorry about that. I'll probably rewrite this r something when I have the time. By the way, if you want to suggest some prompts, feel free to! I'll do some of them if I don't have any ideas atm


End file.
